


It's all around you

by LadyMurder



Series: 50 Drabbles, 5 fandoms, 5 ships [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bella obsessiva, Drabble Collection, Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMurder/pseuds/LadyMurder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não posso deixar seu coração frio ser livre. #Desafio50drabbles com Hiei-and-Shino</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Olhar

**Author's Note:**

> Aviso: Resposta ao desafio dos 50 "drabbles", 5 fandoms, 5 ships com a linda da Hiei-and-Shino. 
> 
> Tema: Olhar. (01/10)

Para Bellatrix, foram os olhos.

Eram grandes. Bem desenhados e expressivos, com as pontas fininhas, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse rir e apertá-los. Como duas bolas de gudes extremamente verdes e brilhantes. Duas esmeraldas. Diferentes de quaisquer outros olhos que ela já vira, pois eram de uma transparência não comum nos olhos humanos. Não, ninguém podia ter olhos assim tão sinceros. Eram ativos. Curiosos. Olhavam para todos os lados absorvendo todos os detalhes, cores, gestos, não deixando nada passar, fugir ou se esconder. Eram espertos e audaciosos, não se intimidavam ou se fechavam diante de qualquer perigo e lhe lançavam ironia se lhe tentassem magoar. Eram, principalmente, bons. Tão bons, oh, tão bons, que com seu jeito gentil pareciam desvendar a bondade de qualquer ser, mesmo os de coração mais estragado, em quem a bondade já se esquecera de existir. Aquelas duas bolas de gude lhe doíam e a faziam querer se esconder, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Pareciam saber exatamente seus pensamentos e desejos maldosos. Não suportava olhá-los. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, lhe envolviam e lhe prendiam, não a deixando desviar o olhar. Como em uma ressaca. Olhos de ressaca. Alguém provavelmente já dissera aquilo. E essas esmeraldas de ressaca a faziam querê-las. Devorá-los. Devorá-la.

Diante de Bellatrix havia uma Lily todinha para se admirar. Mas eram os olhos. Eram sempre seus olhos que a impeliam a tomar qualquer ação.

::

Para Lily, foi o olhar.

Os olhos não tinham nada de especial. Tinham um formato grosso, borrado. Eram duros e não sorriam. A cor era comum, os cílios eram curtos, as sobrancelhas eram perfeitas demais. Não se apertavam, mal se mexiam, não procuravam nada. Mal pareciam enxergar o mundo a sua volta e pareciam sempre fixos em um só ponto, como se nada mais importasse, como se nada fosse interessante ou tivesse vida, cor. Seus olhos não tinham vida e não eram eles os culpados. Sempre fora o olhar. Não o olhar que ela lançava ao resto do mundo. Sempre prepotente, arrogante, superior. O olhar que ela lançava ao mundo era frio, sarcástico, quase com deboche. Nunca transparecia nada a não ser o estereótipo de 'garota rica e maldosa que acha o mundo seu redor inferior' ao qual ela se prendia. Não, não era esse olhar. Era o olhar reservado à Lily e à somente Lily. Era intenso, com uma chama infinita de vida brilhando nele. Tinha um brilho obsessivo e quase necessitado quando se fixava nela. Parecia saber cada detalhe de seu corpo e parecia ler cada mínimo pensamento. Sentia-se, de repente, nua diante daquele olhar tão predador. O olhar lhe provocava uma sensação de alerta, de urgência, como uma presa ao olhar nos olhos do caçador. O olhar lhe dizia claramente que ela seria devorada se não corresse.

Mas Lily nunca corria. Havia uma Bellatrix todinha a sua frente que poderia lhe fazer ir embora. Mas era o seu olhar. Era o seu olhar que sempre a fazia ficar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequenina, mas que eu adorei, porque Bella-obssessiva-louca-pela-Lily é um tema que eu curto, espero que adorem também hahaha.
> 
> Obrigada Morg por betar e olhar e comentar <3
> 
> Hee, to imensamente feliz por voltar a fazer isso! Espero que você goste!


	2. Magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Resposta ao desafio dos 50 “drabbles”, 5 fandons, 5 ships com a linda da Hiei-and-Shino (02/10)

Lily virou a página mais uma vez do livro que lia. Ou melhor, devorava. O livro era incrível e ela não conseguia parar de ler desde que o pegara. O problema era o claro barulho de uma bola de chiclete espocando assim que ela virou mais uma página. Não de qualquer jeito, mas sim quando você coloca a bola entre os dentes e empurra-os com força, para fazer o maior barulho possível.

A ruiva não estava surpresa, porém, era a terceira vez que aquilo acontecia naquela tarde.

“Pensei que você tinha me convidado para sua casa para estudarmos, não para eu passar a tarde toda te vendo ler... bem, o livro desse moleque de óculos aí.” Bella resmungou, após espocar outra bola ao pé do ouvido de Lily, que a encarou, já esperando.

“Eu sei, eu sei. Mas eu comprei esse livro hoje cedo e não esperava ficar tão presa nele. É tão bom e incrível!” A Evans exclamou, saindo da posição de bruços em que estava, para sentar-se na cama e abraçar o livro. Bella continuou deitada, mas apoiou a cabeça na mão, os olhos claramente céticos. “Ora vamos, Bella! O livro fala sobre magia. Bruxos. Mágica! Quem não gosta de histórias com magia?”

“Nah, eu não caio muito nessa da humanidade acreditar em meios mais fáceis de se resolver a vida...” Bellatrix respondeu, com descaso. Lily a encarou, meneando levemente a cabeça, mas mantendo o olhar. A morena detestava quando ela fazia isso. Era como se estivesse lendo todos os seus mecanismos de defesa sem esforço algum. Tudo isso somado a uma expressão adorável e inocente.

“Essa sua pose de completa falta de curiosidade para com o mundo é tão clara. É uma pena eu ser a única que sabe que é mentira, Bellatrix...” Lily comentou, suspirando junto com um dar de ombros.

O movimento fora rápido. Num momento, a ruiva terminava seu comentário e parecia querer voltar ao seu livro. No outro, a Black estava sobre ela na cama, uma sobrancelha perfeitamente feita arqueada, prendendo as pernas da ruiva entre as suas.

“Não me chame de Bellatrix.”

Lily riu, levantando as mãos em rendição. “Tudo bem, tudo bem. Foi de propósito, eu admito.” A Evans forçou sua liberdade da posição em que estavam e Bella permitiu. “Mas sabe, é exatamente por isso que eu sou sua única amiga na faculdade...”

A Black deu de ombros, pegando seu caderno e entregando o de Lily à mesma. “Você sabe que eu só preciso de você.”

Mais uma vez a ruiva suspirou, as sobrancelhas erguidas expressando ligeira preocupação. Abriu seu caderno em uma de suas anotações e o entregou à Bella. “Aqui, as anotações daquela aula que você perdeu. Vou terminar aqui esse capítulo e já me junto a você.”

A morena assentiu. “Viu o que eu disse?” Completou, satisfeita.

Lily rolou os olhos verdes e escondeu-se por trás do livro que lia, porém agora sem atenção alguma. Era óbvio o que acontecia ali. As intenções de Bellatrix eram claras como água. Só lhe restava entender suas próprias intenções e o que aconteceria dali pra frente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Fiquei em dúvida se eu fazia os capítulos desconectados ou não, mas resolvi conectar hehe. Capítulo bem menos ~darkness~, mas é só pra enganar vocês.   
> Enfim, nem acredito que consegui escrever ;; Ainda há esperanças. Espero que gostem!!


End file.
